Sweeping The Streets
by le stylo
Summary: Zen wakes you to sweep the streets


Disclaimers: I don't own Mystic Messenger, Cheritz does!

Sweeping The Streets

I was roused from my slumber by a couple of gentle nudges. My eyes opened slowly, adjusting to focus my lovely Zen in the darkness smiling at me gently and almost apologetic, yet teasingly all at once. I stretched and yawned, asking him what the matter was. He was already dressed- in a plain white tee, tight against his muscular upper body and some black jeans. What a gorgeous sight to behold just upon waking!

"Come with me to sweep the streets." He said casually.

It was a very weird term. Almost like code words meant just for me, for us. He has used it before and we have done these things before. But right now, still not fully recovered from the effects of sleep the meaning escaped me.

"U-uh huh..." I agreed, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand as I sat up in bed in Zen's teeshirt.

"Good, you know what to wear, I'll be waiting in the truck"

Zen planted a kiss on my forehead, letting his warm lips linger on it longer, a simple and sweet gesture giving me a tingly feeling from where he kissed that traveled through my body, a feeling that I can only describe as being loved. I didn't think too long or hard about what he meant. It was automatic. I stripped out of my sleepwear and put on a long sweater, nothing beneath it, and I slipped on some flats at the door, hesitating to leave for fear of the weather.

As soon as I stepped out, I cursed my self, Of course it was going to be cold. I glanced down at my chest, aware of how they poked out slightly even through the thick material I was wearing. I tried to walk normally and confidently like my usual self despite feeling the cold wind bite at my exposed flesh and also the unexposed but uncovered beneath my sweater dress,

I hopped into the passenger seat beside Zen, thankful for the heat he was blasting in the car.

"Took you a while to get here princess, would you like a reward?"

"Yeah, I totally deserve it!" I sassed crossing my arms and pretending to be upset with him.

But I couldn't really be mad as he took my face in his hands and kissed me full on my mouth. I really couldn't even complain about the cold. He stopped for a moment and glanced down at my chest. Even in the dark, I feel like he could see the roundness of the buds beneath the sweater and I felt embarrassed under his gaze which in the dark looked intensely analyzing but at the same time soft with what appeared to be admiration. I felt my self inhale sharply as his hand ran over my chest, across from one breast to another and then a circular motion for each.

"It was cold out there, wasn't it? Sorry I made you go through that. I'll warm you up!"

The look on his face looked anything but sorry. He flicked at the mounds over the sweater before letting his hands go underneath the garment and twisting and pinching the erect nipples. I felt myself trying to get as close to him as possible I wanted to feel his lips on mine as his hands fondled me. But again he stopped and I felt my mouth immediately crease into a frown. He must have found it amusing because he threw his head back and laughed. What a fucking ass! As soon as he stopped I felt the contrast of the heat between my legs and the wetness it produced due to his contact. He lit a desire in me and his laugh was a tiny spark that fueled it even more. God, the things he did to me! He had to know...

He coughed and faced ahead, a hand lingering on the gear shift. I looked at his hands, admiring his long slender fingers, following them up to the length of his sculpted arms to his beautiful face, to his rat tail, down his muscular upper body, his long model legs. The entire time I fought with myself. Don't look over there. Don't even wonder. But I couldn't help it. God, he looked damn great in those jeans. And what he got in those jeans was something beautiful. I've seen it many times already but... every time I find myself amazed. Fuck. I had to see it.

I tried to steal a glance at his focused face, only to lock eyes with him. He switched gears, preparing to leave our parking lot .As he switched gears, so did I. While he navigated out of the neighborhood, my hands navigated the lump in between his legs constricted by his pants. I got excited as I felt the lump grow bigger and stiffen underneath my palm. I caught Zen look at me for a split second, sharing a meaningful look before I bent over and took the zipper of his pants into my mouth and lowered it while simultaneously unbuttoning the pants. His long, thick, cock sprung out as if it had been waiting to be released. I found my self admiring it as I slowly took it in my hands which it filled with no problem. I rubbed on the tip until a little liquid seeped out and I licked my lips as I brought my hands to my mouth to lick all over them before wrapping them around his erection and then pumping them up and down from base to tip. As I did so, I felt my head moving with the motion. I watched his expression on the rear view mirror. Occasionally his eyes would become half lidded, and his mouth would open slightly. Suddenly, I felt one of Zen's hand firmly push my head down. In my shock, my mouth opened to gasp, the sound barely escaping, gagged by the long member entering and penetrating down to the back of my throat.

"Relax your throat and open that pretty little mouth of yours. As wiiide as you can," he coaxed.

His fingers ran through my hair and I felt myself ease up. I bobbed up and down, letting the length of him hit the back of my throat every time. Hot tears sprung from my eyes as I tried to keep control and add variation in the motion of mouth. Occasionally I'd stop taking him and use my tongue to draw circles and explore every inch of him. I particularly loved drawing the circles on the tender, smooth tip. Once I was satisfied with playing with it, I went back to work. Up down. Up down. Starting slowly and then speeding up. Once I got into a good rhythm, I decided to challenge my self to see how fast I could go. His reactions only encouraged me. He started out silent, then went on to gasping to full blown guttural groans. For a moment, I panicked almost stopping my grind when I thought about how he was driving. But I pushed my worry aside to continue focusing on the task at hand.

"S-Shit! You're damn good..." He said through gritted teeth.

Oh, hell yeah, I am I thought, slurping and sucking on him hard. I was so ready to impress him even more. Hearing him feeling good really did something to me. I wanted more praise from those lips, the words even sweeter and more tempting in this situation

"Well, why don't look at that… we have company."

Company?What company? Whatever that means. I tilted my head slightly as I wondered what he could possibly mean.

"It's a cop car." He finished, emphasizing cop. My head snapped up to look at the window. I managed to peep the top part of the car and the siren a harsh red in the darkness before Zen promptly pushed my head back down with his hand. Now I had to be even stealthier. I hate to admit it but it was really exciting me. The restriction in my range of movement gave me quite a delightful result as it served a different sensation in my mouth and apparently for Zen's member, because he was certainly singing a different tune.

I felt our car turn and my body slide slightly with the car. Zen stopped me, lifting my face up, during a stop light as if to cue that I could go back into normal motion. I looked right into his eyes intensely and I saw his eyes widen in slightly, heard my name past through his lips and something about my eyes before I went back down on him.

The way I looked at him must have done something to him because as I went down fast, contrasting my movement by slowly coming back up while swirling my tongue, he let out an unrestrained cry. I picked up from my position to see him with an adorable shy expression before the light turned green, and he looked focused once more.

I continued my endeavors. Somehow Zen's cock felt harder and it pulsated powerfully in my mouth. The car sped up as if in a hurry. Then suddenly it stopped with a screech of the wheels. I pulled my self up and off him to survey the scene. We were parked in an empty dark parking lot.

I looked at Zen puzzled. He was quiet and still.

"Zen?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

It all happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was pressed against the door with Zen over me, his mouth pressed against mine. As his tongue moved in and out of my mouth, I couldn't stop imagining other things it looked like. It felt so good. I felt so hot. The wetness in my mouth was like the wetness between my legs. Somehow thinking of that made me get even wetter and I became aware of a small pressure building in my lower stomach.

Zen pulled away pushing a strand of hair from my face he said,

"It's my turn."

I couldn't move or say a word. With the moon a pale and faint light I could see a bit of his expression. His eyes were half lidded. His mouth was in a line. His voice was low, husky... sexy. Somehow we squeezed between the two seats in the front and made it to the back, lowering the two back seats all the way down so we had a flat surface. His face went straight between my legs.

I felt shy and nervous with him down there. He seemed to be observing it.

"I haven't touched you yet, baby girl, but you're already soaked!" He exclaimed, and as if to emphasize he swept his tongue from between my folds all the way to my clit swirling his tongue in a circle before lifting his head a little to give me a playful smile. I tired to catch my breath and I looked down at him defiantly, biting my lips, slightly embarrassed by the sounds that escaped me, loud, shrill and unrestrained.

"Are you embarrassed, love? Don't be it was cute! Also..."

He went down on me again quickly and got back up just as quickly and leaned over me. I watched him with confusion and allowed him to part my lips with his tongue. Only when he pulled away did I realize that he left a wad of spit behind in my mouth... it tasted a little sweet, salty and something else... something that was uniquely Zen's.

"You taste good, don't you agree?"

"M-mm..." I responded in a daze. I felt so intoxicated I wasn't prepared for him to really go down on me. His tongue skillfully worked between my thighs. One hand grasped his head, clutching his beautiful silver strands for dear life and my other hand squeezed my breasts, pinching and flicking the rosy buds. I whimpered and moaned freely, the sound of my pleasure somehow heightened my arousal and the sensations I felt-felt even better.

He stopped and once again leaned over me, his hands pinning my own.

"Are you ready for this?"

I nodded up at him. In truth, most women would probably be intimidated by the presence of Zen's dick. I mean... this man really was a beast. But I didn't look at it that way. My goal was to please and be pleased and so the fear of his size was something that I never experienced. I've been waiting for this. Bring it on.

However, as soon as I felt it go in, I find my self reacting the same as always. The gasp from the intial entrance and my legs tensing, reflexively trying to squeeze together.

"Ease up, baby girl, and it will fee better for the both of us," Zen instructed parting my legs, continuing to push him self into me slowly.

He thrust in and out in low slow strokes. I felt my mind go blank. Then he sped up and I found my hips moving to match his thrusts. His strokes became a little shorter but he drove into me harder and harder. My heart raced. Yet I wanted to feel him more on a particular spot... But I didn't want to lose our momentum. I followed along with his movements and found myself on top. What I loved about being on top was that I had some control and at the same time I didn't feel too pressured. I started dipping down on him slow and then quickening my pace. When he got impatient, he would thrust upward and try to take control but then I would bring it back to a pace I wanted. The competition between us made me want to continue and also gave me time to recuperate. As we continued with me on top, I got a little creative and playful, twirling my hips as I rode him.

"You must really be enjoying this..."

"Y-yeaaaah... D-duh uhhh..." I managed.

"You're smiling," He smirked at me before pulling me to him and kissing me as I went down and he pushed up.

He pulled me off of him and placed me in front of him. From behind he placed his finger in the inside of my mouth and stretched my mouth from the sides. Then he continued to plunge his long and slender fingers in and out of my mouth and I tried to meet them with my tongue. Then I felt his hands rubbing my body... from my shoulders, down to my back, to my ass cheeks and legs. I felt the heat of his lips blazing a trail in that order as he rubbed on my breasts.

My back arched as Zen slid into my entrance and I squealed as I was filled by his manhood. He already had a pretty fast paced rhythm prepared and I had no choice but to follow along. I pushed back against him as he drove himself inside and outside of me. Sometimes I found myself crawling a bit away from him as if to avoid him to which he would just pull me back and smack my ass cheeks. The stinging sensations as well as the throbbing ones I was feeling enveloped me, increasing the pressure in my lower belly.

We were in sync, the way our bodies rocked together... Our breaths... Our pulse... We were as one..

Suddenly... a release happened. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Zen and I cried out in pleasure, my own cutting through his, a squeal, his name. We collapsed side next to each other and he crawled up to take me in his arms and to plant a kiss on my forehead.

We laid together in comfortable silence for a short while. His breath was so calming in my ear. I was ready to just pass out... Rrrttt... I flushed. Rrrrt... Oh. That one wasn't me. Zen laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Do you wanna grab a bite to eat, princess?"

A/N: I finally finished. Idk about this one either sorry. It was fun though?

Follow me on : /c/mystic-messenger-rfa-amino


End file.
